The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a contact assembly for an electrical connector.
Electrical connectors generally include a connector housing that is configured to engage a corresponding housing of a mating connector or the like. The connector housing includes electrical contacts positioned within the housing. The electrical contacts electrically couple to electrical contacts in the mating connector. The electrical contacts include a contact end and a socket end. The contact end extends from the connector housing to engage the mating connector. The socket end is secured within the contact housing. The socket end is typically inserted into a contact hood that protects the electrical connector and secures the electrical connector to the connector housing. The socket end may be retained within the contact hood through an interference fit.
However, electrical contacts are not without disadvantages. Typically, the interference fit between the socket end of the electrical contact and the contact hood allows movement of the electrical contact within the contact hood. Accordingly, the electrical contacts are subject to misalignment within the contact hood. Misalignment of the electrical contacts may result in poor connections with the mating connector. A poor connection may damage the connector and/or any devices joined to the connector.
Additionally, the electrical contact may become disengaged from the contact hood. When disengaged, the electrical contact may come in contact with other electrical contacts, thereby causing shorts in the other contacts within the connector. Shorts in the connector may damage the connector and/or any device joined to the connector.
A need remains for an electrical contact that properly secures in a contact hood to prevent the contact from misaligning within the hood and/or becoming disengaged from the hood.